When software developers produce source code to implement a particular functionality in a piece of software, they may include comments in the source code. The comments may add some pretext to the source code so that other software developers may understand why a particular line of source code was implemented in the particular way. However, source code comments for different purposes may be mixed (e.g., some comments define a structure, while other comments explain the actual context), and are displayed the same way. Since all comments are treated equally, it may be difficult for the software developer to identify information they are looking for.
Systems and methods are desired which support efficient inclusion of comments in source code.